The True Story of Aoshi's Return
by Meryl Lee
Summary: So much fluff...Misao returns to Aoshi...(Parody-attempt) plz R
1. Aoshi's return

**THE TRUE STORY OF AOSHI'S RETURN**

A 

Fanfiction 

By

Meryl Lee

Weeks went by since they last saw each other.  She would always stay by the window to watch for her husband's to return home.  Misao would always stay by the window, she would either be sewing another garment for a her husband or she would read a book that she found in her husband's belongings.  

Once Misao stayed up all night waiting for him.  Okina saw Misao sleeping while sitting up.  He brought her a blanket.  "Young love."  

And so that was the routine, she would stay up late and barely ate anything.  It seemed like her life was put on hold for her husband.  She didn't mind at all, 'Tis what a wife does.'  She thought to herself.  

Then one early morning while she was mending a piece of clothing she saw a tall figure on the horizon.  The wind was blowing his trench coat open.  'It's him!'  Misao opened the window and jumped out of the window and ran towards her husband.  

"AOSHI!"  She ran as fast as she could.  Aoshi looked up at her.  She jumped up to hug her husband.  Her feet dangling on the floor as Aoshi dropped his weapon to receive Misao fully.  Misao did not kiss her husband but hugged him tightly.  "Okaeri nasai."  Aoshi smoothed her hair gently and whispered, "Tadaima." 

Misao was close to tears at seeing her husband once again.  Aoshi touched her cheek gently, "No need for tears my love."  Even though Aoshi was not very good at expressing his emotions Misao knew that he had missed her.  

That night…

Misao was lying in their bed waiting for her husband to come in.  When Aoshi came in and shut the door behind him.  She waited for him to join her.  Aoshi stretched out slightly and folded his ninja gear neatly and placed it near the corner.  

Misao's patience was running thin.  "Oi aren't you going to bed yet?"  She asked roughly.  Aoshi almost smiled.  "Yes, anata in a minute.  I need to meditate for a few minutes.  You can go to sleep if you want."  Misao got out of bed.  "I haven't seen you in weeks and all you can say is 'you can go to sleep now.'  Are you going to make me beg?"  

In a flash Aoshi was standing dangerously close to Misao.  "I would never make you beg…never."  He pulled her in for a close hug.  "I'm sorry.  It's just that I thought you wouldn't want to because…well it has been a long time."  Misao broke away from him, "Well you thought wrong.  I love you and want to be with you."  

With those last few words said Aoshi claimed his wife as his own once again.  When it was all over Misao rolled over on top of her husband.  "I don't know what it is but you make me so happy."  She smiled brightly at him.  

"Do I make you happy too?"  She asked cutely.  Aoshi drew a hand to Misao's back.  "Every moment I spend with you makes me truly happy."  Misao smiled again.  "So does that mean when you were on the mission you weren't happy at all?"  Aoshi remained still, "I thought about you."  He said gently.  "Good.  I thought about you too."  She snuggled into his warm battle scarred chest.  

"I even made you a whole new wardrobe.  Aren't I wonderful wife?"   Aoshi stroked her hair gently, "You are the best wife any man would want."  Aoshi knew how hard Misao worked at being a good wife.  "And you're a wonderful husband too."  She snuggled closer to him.  Aoshi smiled slightly.  "I love you."  He whispered.  But she was already slightly snoring.  He held her tight as he drifted off to sleep.   

FIN


	2. Misao's return

**THE TRUE STORY OF MISAO'S RETURN **

A 

(Parody-attempt) 

Fanfiction 

By

Meryl Lee

Hours went by since he last saw his beloved wife.  He stayed by the window to see if she was coming home.  Aoshi would always stay by the window when Misao went out to the market alone.  He would go with her but she insisted that he stay home and finish the paper work.  When Aoshi was finished he stayed by the window trying to read his book, which he held backwards.  

Okina was about to enter Aoshi's room but decided against it since he could sense that Aoshi was in deep thought.  As Okina walked away, "Young love part two."    

So that's what would happen every so often Misao would go into the market alone leaving her husband to have some time alone.  Still even if Aoshi was left alone he insisted that he wait for her by the window.  

It was like Aoshi's couldn't do anything unless Misao was near him.  'I never knew I was so clingy.'  He thought to himself.  Near the end of the afternoon there were still a lot of people around but Aoshi managed to see his wife in the crowd.  'It's her.'  He was very tempted to open the window and jump out but decided against it, he would wait for her to come in.  

That night…

Aoshi was lying bed waiting for his wife to come in.  When Misao entered the room and shut the door behind her, she smiled slightly at her husband.  Then she went to the corner and started on her sewing.  He waited for her to join him.   

Aoshi was starting to get impatient.  "Misao isn't it time for bed?  You can finish that tomorrow."  He asked her gently.  But what he really meant was, 'Come to bed.  I miss you.'  Misao looked at him through the side of her face, "Yes, in a minute.  No need to wait for me, you can sleep if you want."  Misao turned back to her sewing.  

Aoshi got out of bed and sat down next to her.  "You know I can't sleep without you by my side.  Now are you going to make me beg?"  Misao started to giggle slightly.  "I wouldn't…make you beg…that much."  Then she started to laugh again.  

Aoshi took his laughing wife in his arms and hugged her.  Misao stopped giggling and looked into his eyes, "You know I love just being like this."  

"This?"  

Misao hugged him again, "Yeah just us being together like this."  Misao closed her eyes and puckered her lips waiting for her husband.  

When it was over Misao looked her husband shocked.  "What was that?"  Aoshi's lip turned up into a small smile.  "I didn't see you all day that's all."  He stroked her hair gently.  

"So in other words you missed me."  Misao smiled at him triumphantly, as if she cracked his code.  Aoshi continued to stroke her hair, "Aa, I missed you."  She threw her arms around her husband, "Me too."  

She continued to speak, "But you know it's important to be able to function without me."  Misao wondered why her husband didn't stay anything, she looked her eyes to his face but he was already snoring.  She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.  

FIN


End file.
